


High And Mighty

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean is a brat.





	High And Mighty

“They call you the Mighty Hetfield?” Dean sneers, snickering.

“Some do, yeah.” James says, rolling his eyes at Dean’s tone.

“Why? You’re not so mighty anymore.” Dean flops back onto the bed, barely listening to the news on MTV.

“I can still bring you to your knees, boy.” James says mildly, not rising to the bait Dean is so clearly dangling in front of him.

Dean swings his legs over James’, straddling him, hands squeezing at James’ thighs. “Because I let you.”

James tilts his head back and looks up at Dean. “Is that right?”

Dean shivers at the growl in James’ voice, but he’s not going to give in just yet. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“You sure are bold tonight.” James says, narrowing his eyes up at Dean.

Dean just grins at him and moves one hand to cup James’ bulge, rubbing his palm against it. James sighs heavily, shifting slightly underneath Dean. It’s all the warning Dean gets before he’s dumped onto the bed beside James.

James gets up from the bed, standing at the edge of it, hands on his hips as he studies Dean. “Hands and knees.”

Dean thinks abou arguing, but he knows that James is already planning on punishing him, so he decides not to risk his luck and does what James demands of him. He crawls across the bed to James on his hands and knees, looking up at him through his curls, his mouth level with James’ crotch. 

James fists a hand in Dean’s hair, his other hand deftly undoing his jeans and pushing them down. “You know what to do.”

Dean leans forward and sucks on the tip of James’ cock, staring up at him with wide blue eyes, neck straining somewhat as James keeps a hand locked in his hair. 

James pants above him, soft moans slipping out of his mouth as Dean takes him all the way down, sucking hard, tongue teasing all of his sensitive spots. James thrusts his hips against Dean’s face and Dean moves with him as best he can, relaxing his throat and letting James fuck his mouth.

It doesn’t take much more for James to come, pushing his cock down Dean’s throat, his orgasm washing over him. James holds Dean in place until he’s swallowed every drop of come. 

James pulls out of Dean’s mouth and pulls him up for a kiss, sliding his hand down Dean’s torso and squeezing his cock through his jeans as they kiss. Dean moans into his mouth, helping James undo his jeans, groaning with relief as James curls his long fingers around his cock, stroking a few times before he breaks the kiss and gives Dean a smirk.

He begins to tuck Dean back into his jeans, doing them up again with some difficulty around Dean’s hard cock. Dean makes a sound of protest, staring at James with his mouth open in shock. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

“Yep. No jerking off, no getting off, no orgasms for you until I decide you can behave.” James says with a smile, giving Dean another peck on the lips.

Dean sputters. “That’s not fair!”

“You’ll learn why they call me the Mighty Hetfield.” James smirks and heads for the door of the hotel room. 

“Where are you going?” Dean calls out.

“I have an interview in thirty minutes. I need to talk to Lars. Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” James lets the door shut loudly behind him.

Dean flops back onto the bed, tempted to jerk off, but James will know if he did. He always knows, no matter how well Dean hides the evidence. His cock aches and he lets out a frustrated groan. Maybe he should stop opening his stupid mouth.


End file.
